


Burn to Learn

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddessofstupidity asked: Danny and Lydia talk about Jackson being gone, I like the idea of them realising that they let way to much crap slip, because they knew he was a 'tortured soul' and feeling simultaniously sad and weirdly free (I don't hate Jackson tbh. but I still like the idea)</p>
<p>She places a hand on his bicep and laughs softly, and it’s condescending and twinkly and it’s the same laugh she uses on Stiles when he pesters her, so Danny bristles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "If I Never See Your Face Again" by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna

It’s instinct for Danny.

He still expects to go to his locker and slam the door shut to find Jackson leaning against the one next to him with a flirty smirk on his face. He occasionally feels bad for being relieved when he doesn't.

Jackson was his best friend, and one of the only people outside of his family and his dog that he honestly loved, but Jackson also felt like a weight. So on Monday he closes his locker and jumps when there is someone standing there, but it’s Lydia. 

“Not gonna lie, I didn’t think we were friends.", he says, juggling his AP Trig book and his copy of The Crucible.   
She places a hand on his bicep and laughs softly, and it’s condescending and twinkly and it’s the same laugh she uses on Stiles when he pesters her, so Danny bristles. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t think are true, but that isn't one of them. We aren't friends, per se, but we were weighed down by the same ball and chain. I thought maybe we could celebrate our freedom together." 

She falls into step with him, and for a second he can see why Jackson fell for her. The crowd in the hallway parts for them as they walk by, somehow mesmerized by the clicking of her heels. There’s a sense of power in being Lydia Martin’s chosen arm candy. 

“And just how do you celebrate losing your best friend after he almost dies? Because I’m still mad about the werewolf thing people think I didn’t notice."   
She jumps at his last sentence and the cadence of her steps falters.

“Well. If you are me, with lots of pilfered alcohol and one night stands. But I was thinking a little closer to tradition." 

Lydia looks at him expectantly, and that’s when he gets it.  
“I’m not watching The Notebook with you." 

Lydia stops and glares at him. Someone behind them whines about being late to class and she rolls her eyes and keeps walking. “I meant like in freshman year. Talk to Brett from fourth period. I’ll see you at my place at 8:00." 

She walks away before he can even say anything, but he can’t help the fond smile on his face.


End file.
